Escapando de la vida pasada
by Yoatzin
Summary: Que harias si tu tienes una vida que oculta grandes secretos, tu tratas de cambiar, olvidar es vida para empezar una nueva pero primero tienes que escapar de una vida pasada, acompaña a Tzununi en su historia que lo cautivara en varios sentidos
1. introducción

Hola tal vez no me conozca por que soy nueva en esto (bueno no tanto ya había escribido antes en otra pagina pero no de CDM) bueno mi historia se trata que Tzununi (mi sucrette) era una gran estrella junto con su hermana Cookie, pero se verán forzada a dejar esa vida por culpa de una trampa que le pusieron a ella, bueno les dejo leer.

~Los personajes y todo lo referente al juego de Corazón de Melon o Amour Sucre no son mios son de la grandiosa Chinomiko y al distribución beemoov excepto mis sucrettes esas son mias~

*~Introducción~ *

Estaba ya en el aeropuerto, recordando como paso todo, iba esperar a mi hermana, pero supe que su vuelo fue retrasado y tendría que venir dentro una semana, yo salí casi en el primer vuelo a Francia, quería alejarme de todo y pensar que hace unos meses mi hermana y yo éramos la mas grandes estrellas de la musica estábamos en la cima de nuestro existo (y eso que desde el empiezo éramos unas huérfanas) y yo lo tuve que echar a perder por culpa de el amor,

Bueno deja me me presento soy Tzununi Bovier, tengo 17años mi estatura es de 1.67 soy bastante pequeña, mi cabello es morado natural (si no me creen) es corto hasta los hombros y tengo los ojos negros, junto con mi hermana y yo, éramos grandes artistas nuestro grupo musical era el mejor "ángel silver" en la cima y yo le eche a perder por el amor y también por culpa de una maldita ZORRA que no las jugó muy bajo y todo por mi, bien escape de esa vida para empezar una nueva y estudiar otra vez, vine con mi tía agatha (si mi único familiar que conozco) voy estudiar en el instituto Sweet Amoris que nombre por dios.

Bien salí de el aeropuerto pedí un taxi para que me llevara a la casa de mi tía y antes de subir al taxi susurré - Mi nueva vida - todo empieza mañana.

~narradora~

Mientras tanto en otro lado del mundo en Nueva York, una chica batallaba para a ser que tuviera un boleto de avión que le hiciera llegar a Francia lo mas pronto posible,

- Por favor, señor no tendrá un vuelo mas pronto a Francia - suplicaba la chica al hombre de una recepción

- Lo siento señorita, el único asiento de un vuelo a Francia es en una semana - dijo el hombre en tono serio

- Bueno esta bien, gracias - dijo la chica algo triste, ella quería llegar lo mas pronto posible, quería estar con su melliza

Ella era la hermana melliza de Tzununi, se parecía en rasgos faciales, excepto por el color de cabello y de ojos, el de ella un cabello azul marino y rizado y y unos ojos de morado intenso, pero de personalidad también era la misma nomas que ahora Tzununi ya no era como era desde antes, después de una maldita trampa.

Bien gracias por leer este es la introducción de mi historia ojala les guste, aceptó sugerencias, criticas y opiniones pronto subiré el siguiente cap


	2. Cap 1 El gran cambio

Holis aquí el primer capitulo de mi fic ojala les guste me encantaría eso, pronto estará el 2cap, aceptó, comentarios, criticas y opiniones.

~Los personajes y todo lo referente al juego de Corazón de Melon o Amour Sucre no son mios son de la grandiosa Chinomiko y al distribución beemoov excepto mis sucrettes esas son mías~

Cap 1 ~ El gran cambio~

~Tzununi~

Bien ayer llegue, y hoy salí temprano hacia mi nuevo instituto, cuando llegue mi tía me recibió muy cariñosamente me animo mucho, por eso la quiero mucho, mientras me dirigía al instituto, me puse a fantasear un poco muy común en mi, así escribía canciones, visualizaba mi día a ver que podría suceder, tal vez vea algunos chico guapos, pero yo no volveré hacer tan estúpida y pendeja para dejarme engatuzar tan fácilmente, eso ya no lo juro,

- ¡Oh vaya! - dije sorprendida al llegar al instituto y ver el enorme edificio, entre y me recibió un adorable señora

- Usted debe ser la señorita Tzununi Bovier ¿verdad?- dijo la señora muy amable -¿Y su hermana Cookie Bovier?-

-Si exactamente soy yo - dije con un sonrisa - A mi hermana tuvo unos problemas en el aeropuerto-

-Bien yo soy la directora señorita, vaya a ver al delegado Nathaniel, para arreglar su formulario de inscripción, por favor es por aquella puerta - me dijo la directora muy amablemente

-Gracias - me límite a decir,

Me dirigí a la puerta señalada, la observé unos segundos y toque varias veces hasta que recibí una respuesta,

-Pase- escuche una voz y entre, esperaba ver un nerd ahí pero no,

-Buenos días, ¿estoy buscando al delegado Nathaniel?- dije con algo de timidez al ver a un chico muy guapo de cabellera rubia y ojos color miel

-Buenos días, yo soy Nathaniel, ¿En que puedo ayudarte?- me dijo con un sonrisa encantadora, Oh no pero conmigo ya no funcionaban esas sonrisitas de los hombres, lo tuve que aprender cruelmente

-Me llamo Tzununi Bovier y venia a ver lo de mi formulario- dije devolviendo la sonrisa, con un sonrisa tierna que siempre hago pero a la vez una voz muy seria,

-Eres la nueva ¿verdad?- dijo mientras se dio vuelta revisando unos papeles - Sólo te falta una foto y $25- me dijo dándose vuelta conmigo- Y es todo-

-Bien iré por la foto, gracias- dije con una sonrisa, un poco mas relajada mi voz,

-No fue nada, fue un placer conocer alguien muy amable y educada - me dijo algo sonrosado, estrechando mi mano con la de el

-El placer fue mio- dije yo alegre, retirando mi mano de la de él - Bien hasta luego- me despedí saliendo de ahí,

Ahora que lo pienso se me olvido preguntarle ¿donde podía tomarme la foto?, regrese a la sala pero no encontré a nadie, (Nathaniel ninja on) salí al pasillo a ver si encontraba a alguien que me dijera donde me podría tomar la foto, cuando me encontré con una chica rubia, me acerqué para preguntar,

-Hola, disculpa, me podrías decir ¿donde me puedo tomar una foto para mi formulario?- dije yo algo nerviosa

-¡Eh! ¿me hablas a mi?, - yo me quede callada, mirándola "osea hay alguien mas"- ¡Por que yo no hablo con basuras!- me dijo después la muy sínica

-¡Hay entonces!, debe ser difícil para ti, hablar contigo misma cuando te miras en el espejo- sonreí pues vi como se ponía roja de coraje, se dio media vuelta y se alejo, y esta que se cree la diva del instituto,

Hací que decidí salir al patio a buscar a alguien que me dijera donde me tomaría la foto, pero no había nadie, así que pensaba regresar al instituto cuando choqué con algo o con alguien,

~Castiel~

Iba al patio por que decidí saltar las estúpidas clases de matemáticas, no es que no me gusten pero no soporto a los maestros y mas al de matemáticas era un maldito viejo loco, que su clase era una mierda.

Ya iba llegando al patio cuando alguien choco conmigo, era un chica que cayo al suelo,

-¿¡Olles tarada que no ves por donde caminas!?- dije molesto y enojado, pero me calme cuando la escuche sollozar, parecía que se había lastimado -¿Estas bien?- dije después preocupado por que me iban a culpar a mi, por esta chiquilla tonta

-M..me torci el tobillo- dijo entre sollozo intentando aguantando el dolor entonces decidí llevarla a la enfermería la levante y la lleve despacio por los pasillo para llegar a la enfermería,

Mientras la llevaba pude observar como era su físico su cabello era morado y corto, ojos negros, vestía una blusa blanca de manga larga y algo escotada que dejaba ver su pequeños senos, era un tabla y traía un jean negros con unos converse negros, tenia buen cuerpo, (lo que se fija)

Casi llegábamos a la enfermería, hasta que me encontré a un estupido rubio oxigenado ...Nathaniel... como enfada ese tío idiota,

~ Nathaniel ~

Iba caminando a la sala de delegados cuando mire a Castiel con la chica nueva llorando, "que le habrá echo" fue mi primer pensamiento, así que fui a su dirección a ver que sucedió,

-¿¡Castiel que le hiciste!?- le dije mientras observaba a la chica nueva que estaba sollozando

-¡Yo no le hize nada, estupido!- me contesto enojado parecía que me quería matar con la mirada, yo lo mire molesto,

Estuve a punto de decirle algo cuando la chica intervino,

-No, te preocupes ... me esta ayudando ... a ir a la enfermería- dijo entre cortado por que estaba muy adoloriadad, la observe y después observé a Castiel,

-¡Ya vez idiota!, que le estoy ayudando por que se torció el tobillo- me dijo Castiel con una mirada de victoria y con enojo típico de él -¡Así que vete que la voy a llevar!- me dijo empujandome para seguir caminando,

-¡Espera! los acompaño- dije mientras los seguía, la verdad me preocupaba ella y mas por que estaba con Castiel, ese tío, es muy mala influencia para todos, no se como sigue en el instituto así de problemático que es,

Ojala no la vaya mala influenciar, esta chica es muy buena y me parece muy linda tal vez la haga mas que una amiga.

~ Tzununi ~

El chico peli-rojo me llevaba a la enfermería cuando nos encontramos con el delegado, los dos discutieron pero yo intervine por que la verdad me estaba doliendo mucho el tobillo, ya quería llegar a la enfermería y no estaba para escuchar pleitos de ellos dos,

Al final los dos me acompañaron a la enfermería, ya me estaban atendiendo la enfermera, me estaba vendado el tobillo que estaba algo hinchado,

-Tzununi, ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- me dijo el chico rubio mientras sonreía, como odio esas sonrisas, según con esa sonrisas caes como una boba

-Si, ya no duele mucho- dije con seriedad mirando al rubio, después cambien mi mirada hacia al pelirrojo que todavía estaba ahí, pero me distraje cuando la enfermera me dio unas pastillas, -¿¡ah!?- dije mientras miraba las pastillas la verdad no me gustan las pastillas,

-Debe tomarte unas para que baje la inflamación- me dijo la enfermera, yo solo vi las pastillas con una mueca de desagrado, "odio las pastillas",

-¿Que pasa?, ¿Por que no te las tomas?- dijo el delegado preocupado por mi mueca y observando con sus ojos amarillos,

-Es que no me gustan las pastillas- dije con vergüenza mirándolo, pero cambien mi vista cuando escuche una carcajada de el chico peli-rojo que me tomo de sorpresa, se estaba riendo de mi, oh si alguien que tiene sentido del humor, pero yo me que atrás le voy a contestar sus burlas,

~ Castiel ~

Estaba en el marco de la puerta viendo al estupido delegado preocupado por la chica que su nombre era Tzununi, bonito nombre no es muy común, aunque se me hace familiar, cuando escuche que a ella no le gustaba las pastillas solté unas carcajada, me voy a burla de eso,

-¡Jaja Jaja!, ¿¡Que a caso se te atoran!?- dije con una sonrisa burlona que siempre hago cuando bromeo, ella me miraba con sus ojos negros tan bonitos y tan hermos... espera en que pendejadas estoy pensando, vi como hizo una sonrisa y soltó también una carcajada,

-¡Jaja Jaja, exactamente por eso no las tomo!- dijo con una sonrisa, vaya al parecer la chica si tiene buen humor no como el tarado del rubio que me miraba con molestia por mi comentario, esta chica si me agrada creo que me voy a llevar muy bien con ella,

-Bueno pero debes tomarlas para que mejores- dijo el patético delegado aburrido, siempre se tenia que ver como un estupido príncipe ante todas las chicas, me disponía a irme, cuando mire a la chica que me estaba observándome - bueno yo me voy, hasta luego Tzununi- ya iba a salir cuando la escuche

-¡Espera! No me dijiste tu nombre- me detuve, me gire y la observé

-Castiel para el público- dije extendiendo mis brazos y con mi sonrisa burlona viendo las caras que hicieron ella y el estupido de Nathaniel me miraba con cara de "este que"

-Muchas gracias, Castiel- me dijo con una sonrisa muy linda,

-No hay de que- Sonreí alze los hombros, me despide con la mano y ella hizo lo mismo, es muy llamativa ojala pueda hablar mas con ella... Pero como amigos ... o quien sabe es muy hermosa esa "tabla de planchar", a genial ya le tengo uno apodo.

~Nathaniel~

Que bueno que se fue Castiel, al fin puedo hablar mas tranquilo con Tzununi,

-Bueno, creo que yo también me voy- me dijo ella levantándose pero vi como no podía sostener con su pie,

-Espera, yo te ayudo, ¿a donde vas?- le dije para ayudarla,

-Me dirigía contigo, para que me dijeras donde podía tomarme la foto- me contesto y yo la ayude a sostenerse para que no cayera,

-Vamos yo te llevo, es en el bazar a lado del instituto- dije mientras la ayudaba a caminar,

-Oh gracias- me mostró una hermosa sonrisa,

-No es nada- me límite a contestar- Me gusta ayudar- le dije sonriendo,

Entonces la ayude hasta llegar al bazar para que le tomaran la foto, y nos regresamos otra vez al instituto, ella se fue ya podía caminar mejor se dirigió con la directora, a llevar su formulario, yo me dirigí a la sala de delegados pero no podía dejar de pensar en es chica era fabulosa, creo que me gusta.

-Pero creo que tengo competencia- dije susurrando, pensando que Castiel también quería conquistarla, pero ella no puede estar con el, el le va a dañar, tengo que hacer lo posible para que ella de fije en mi,-Pero yo voy a ganar- me dije a mi mismo, la tenía que alejarla de Castiel,

~ Tzununi ~

Bien fui a tomarme la foto, en cuanto la tuve fui directo a llevar mi formulario, me despedí de Nathaniel, en cuanto se lo entregué a la directora, me dijo que ya podía irme a mi casa, así que prepare mis cosas para irme cuando,

-¡Olles espera!- escuche una voz, cuando me volteo veo a Castiel que venia hacia a mi,

-Si, ¿que quieres?- le dije yo con una sonrisa, ni siquiera se por que sonreí, me cae bien el creo que sera un buen amigo,

-Te voy acompañar a tu casa "tablita"- me dijo con burla, pero yo quede con algo,

-¿Por que tablita?- le dije yo con duda,

-Que no es obvio, te falta pechonalidad chiquilla- se esta burlando de mi, pues no es el único que se puede burla,

Me acompañaba por el camino burlándose de mi falta de pecho pero yo todavía no le contestaba, por que le estaba buscando un defecto y encontré dos que voy a usar,

-Jaja Jaja andale teñido- le dije yo con alegría por que vi una raíz negra es su cabello - Que a ti te falta mucha pompa- le dije yo mientras vi su trasero plano,

-Jaja Jaja mirala, quien la viera, me estas viendo el trasero- se reía también mientras caminamos - ¿como sabes que soy teñido?- me pregunto a lo que conteste divertida

-Pues ya te falta un retoque ya tienes las raíces negras saliendo- dije con mi risita burlona,

-Lo voy a pintar otra vez, olles me gusta tu tatuaje- me sorprendí vio mi tatuaje, en eso me asome y vi que mi blusa se había levantado un poco de la espalda se veía mi piel tatuada, con un corazón alado muy hermoso con una auriola,

-Jeje g..gracias,- dije avergonzada bajando mi blusa para taparlo,

-Jaja Jaja ¿por que lo tapas? Esta muy bonito,- en es instante llegamos a la casa de mi tía y me pare,

-B...bueno es aquí, muchas gracias- le dije yo, algo nerviosa por que vio mi tatuaje ojala no se entere lo que en realidad soy,

-Esta bien tabla, chao- me dijo el con una sonrisa burlesca, mientras se retiraba, que bien no tiene idea de mi tatuaje,

-Jaja Jaja hasta luego teñido- dije riendo ya mas tranquila mientras se iba y yo entre a casa y mi tía estaba trabajando así que me hize de comer y me fui a mi habitación fue buen día, le voy a hablar a mi hermana para contarle,

Gracias a los reviews de

Zuzuckiyoavanna y a Isa96magica

Que bueno les allá gustado


	3. Cap 2 la competencia

Gracias a Isa96magica y a yovanna por leerlo, ojala les guste

Cap 2 ~ la competencia~

~ Castiel ~

Era otro horrible día de mi misera vida, lo único que me alegraba era que conocí a una chica que me hacia reír y me alegraba un poco el día, así que me dirigí al instituto para ver si puedo pasar mas tiempo con la tabla para conocerla mejor, pero mis planes se fueron a la fregada por culpa de el imbécil de Nathaniel.

Iba llegando al instituto fui a buscar a la "tablita" pero la encontré platicando con el delgaducho idiota, hoy la tabla se veía jodidamente hermosa, se puso una ropa muy linda, una falda blanca con un volado un poco arriba de las rodillas, una blusa color rojo con un escote un poco atrevido y unos tacones rojos bajos se veía muy bella, parecía muy alegres me acerque para escuchar lo que decían, no es que me interese pero tal vez el patético rubio la esta convenciéndola que se aleje de mi,

-Jeje Jeje, si Nath, feliz- contestó la tablita con ironía, apenas llego y ya esta tutiandose con el delegado inutil

-Ya vez que te cuesta tutiarme- que aburrido es este estupido -Además ¿llegaste bien a tu casa?-

-Si Castiel me acompaño, fue muy amable de hacerlo- vi como al delegadito se le hizo una mueca molestia en su patética cara,

-Sabes Tzununi, te recomiendo que te alejes de Castiel- ya se me hacía tarde que no le dijera- No es buena persona- oh le voy a partir su estúpida cara, como se atreve hablar mal de mi,

-¡No lo creo!, yo digo que es buena persona- eso cree de mi -Tal vez no sabes, lo que puede estar pasando- que chica tan maravillosa -Piensalo Nathan- y se fue muy molesta, me gusta su carita cuando se enoja,

Dejo al rubio oxigenado con una mueca de decepción, ahora que no esta, voy a dejarle claro al estupido de Nathaniel que no este hablando mal de mi, no tiene derecho de eso,

-¡Olles tu rubia oxigenada!- dije muy molesto -¿Quien te crees que eres estupido para hablar mal de mi?- estaba muy encabronado,

-Estabas espiandonos- me miro con una cara de enojado,

-No imbécil, solo estaba buscando a la chiquilla y casualmente escuché su platica- cuando le dije eso lo agarre de su camisa iba a golpearlo pero me dijo algo que me haría encabronar más,

-No voy a dejar que te le acerques a ella- mientras se zafaba de mi agarre -Ella va hacer mía, así que no quiero que este con ella- me esta amenazando este maldito hijo de puta,

-Pues te equivocas estupido, tu no podrás alejarme de ella- le conteste mientras le lanzaba un mirada asesina -Crees que te voy a dejar el camino libre, bastardo- le dije con furia y estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando algo me interrumpió,

-¡Castiel!, ¿¡que están haciendo ustedes dos!?- escuche la voz de Tzununi que se dirigía con nosotros, -Ya dejen de pelear, no trae nada bueno las peleas- intentando separarnos, ella me cogió del brazo llevándome hacia el patio,

Cuando nos íbamos, pude ver la expresión que hacia el delegadito, como se ponía azul de coraje pues la chica me había llevado a mi y no a el pero me quede con la duda ¿Por que a mi?,

-¿Por que estaban peleando?- dijo sacandome de mis pensamientos,

-Es ...que el, bueno escuche su platica y me enoje por que dijo cosa de mi- le dije con molestia, ella empezó a carcajear muy fuerte,

-Jaja Jaja, parece que estas celoso, pero yo se que no quieres perder nuestra recién amistad- me contestó muy alegre, yo no se paso pero cuando dijo "amistad" me dolió mucho,- Pero no te preocupes, aquí entre nos no me cae Nath- al escuchar eso sonreí, por que significaba que podía sacar al rubio oxigenado muy pronto del juego,

-Entonces, ¿por que le hablas?- le pregunte para saber que mas pensaba de el

-Por educación, aunque no te caiga bien, tienes que tener tolerancia- parece que es un ángel con tanto amor que tiene, pero aunque suene egoísta yo quiero ese amor para mi,

-¿Y crees lo que dijo de mi?- le pregunte quería escuchar su respuesta,

-Pues la verdad - me miro fijamente poniéndome algo nervioso pero lo pude ocultar -No, tu eres buena persona, lo se, se ve que eres una gran persona, por eso te consideró mi amigo- me alegro su respuesta, aunque me vea como amigo ya es algo, así sera mas fácil conquistarla, -Además, creo que Nathaniel me quiere conquistar,- me quede sorprendido, sabe que el delegadito quiere conquistarla y por que lo mio no,

-Enserio, ¿te quiere conquistar el estupido ese?- dije con mucho sarcasmo, - y ¿como lo sabes?- le pregunte con interés para saber su respuesta,

-Es, que el me recuerda a alguien que me conquistó igual como lo quiere hacer Nathaniel- la mire vi como se ponía triste, alguien la conquistó y le hizo mucho daño,- después me engaño, el no me quería, ¡solo me uso!- pude ver como una lágrima se caí de su mejilla,-¡Y me tiro como una basura!- empezó a sollozar,

-Ya, eso queda en el pasado, tranquila- le dije mientras la abrazaba, me recordó lo que me paso a mi con cierta persona, - si un día, alguien te vuelve hacer lo mismo, ¡tiene que darse por muerto el imbécil¡- me abrazo muy fuerte, sentí muy cómodo ese abrazo de ella era como angelical,

-Gracias, Castiel eres el mejor, te quiero mucho- dice que me quiere eso es algo, pronto sera mía solo mía,

~ Nathaniel ~

¡No es posible!, como Castiel pudo engañar a Tzununi tan fácilmente, yo se que la va lastimar pero porque ella no se fija a mi, es enserio,

Después de la discusión con Castiel, Tzununi intervino en nuestro altercado llevándose a Castiel al patio ¿por que a el?, me dirigí a la sala de delegados muy enojado, por que siempre todas la chicas se fijan en Castiel, el es un problema en vida, pero yo se que se va equivocar y la va a dañar y yo estaré para ella,

Cuando entre a la sala me encontré con Melody

-Buenos días Nath- me miro muy alegre pero cuando vio mi cara me preguntó - ¿Que te pasa?- Melody están linda conmigo es mi mejor amiga ella siempre me aconseja,

-Pues veras Mel- dije con un tono nervioso- Es que hay una chica que llego y me gusta- ella me observo triste,

-Y bien quien es la afortunada- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa,

-Pues se llama Tzununi, es la nueva que ingreso al instituto- dije con tristeza -Pero ella esta con Castiel y yo se que el la va a dañar- Melody sólo me miro

-Yo digo que si te lo propones tal vez ella se fije en ti- me aconsejó mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro,

-Tal vez, sabes Mel eres un gran amiga, tratare, orita vuelvo- en es instante salí fui a buscar a Tzununi y deje a Melody ahí,

Fui a buscarla al patio, la encontré con Castiel muy alegre platicando con el, en ese momento los dos se pararon y se fueron adentro, yo los seguí muy sigilosamente, (Nathaniel ninja on) cuando observe como Tzununi se alejo de Castiel era momento de acercarme a ella, la seguí pero vi que abrazo a Lysandro pero ¿por que lo abraza? A caso lo conoce, me acerque a ver que escuchar,

~ Tzununi ~

Estaba con Castiel caminando por el pasillo del instituto, cuando vi alguien familiar, creo que se quien es así que le dije a Castiel que orita volvía, así que fui detrás de quien había visto y no me equivoque lo reconocí muy bien,

-¿¡Lysandro eres tu!?- le dije muy feliz al fin alguien que reconozco, hace mucho que no lo veía, el solo voltio y sonrió,

-Si, ¿tu eres Cookie? Verdad- no pude evitar sonreír y soltar unas carcajadas seguía siendo el mismo,

-No Jaja Jaja soy Tzununi Jaja Jaja y veo que todavía eres igual que antes Jaja- el solo sonrió y me abrazo y yo correspondi la verdad me alegraba ver alguien igual como yo,

-Pues me alegra verla señorita- me dijo mientras me dejaba de abrazar y me tomaba de la mano para besarla,

-Hay Lys, todavía te comportas como un caballero, - le dije con una sonrisa,

-Nunca dejare de hacerlo mi bella dama- yo sonreí seguía siendo el mismo,

-Vaya creo que conoces a Lys- dijo una voz y observé a Castiel que venia tenia una mirada muy enojada,

-Oh Castiel te estaba buscando- dijo Lys a Castiel parece que se conocen,

-Bueno Lys aquí me tiene, pero ¿de donde conoces a la tablita?- pregunto con el seño fruncido y yo me puse muy nerviosa,

-Bueno Castiel yo conozco a la señorita Tzununi, por que una vez cante en su grupo de musica cuando recién estaba empezando junto con su hermana- agh era algo que no quería que se enteran, bueno no dijo otra cosa tal vez Castiel no sabe que Lys tiene un secreto igual mio,

-Vaya así que la tablita canta- me miro con una sonrisa burlona, bueno tal vez un día se enteraría, pero se burla de mi no lo dejare hacer eso,

-Bueno mi amigo teñido, no es por presumir pero era muy famosa- dije con tono de orgullo

-Así y ¿como se llama?- hay tenia que preguntar, maldita sea,

-Bueno s...se llama es...este- estaba empezando a tartamudear no quería decirle - A...angel Si...silver- termine de decirlo,

-¿Angel Silver?- me pregunto mientras me observaba -En serio eres de ese grupo era famoso casi tanto como Winged Skull, pero tuvo unos problemas- me miro mas detenidamente - Con razón tu nombre me era conocido pero no te parece a las cantantes- pues no obvio que me tuve que cambiar para salir de mis problemas que fueron causado por esa estúpida que me tendió una trampa,

-Exactamente, por mis problemas me despinte el cabello, me lo corte, mi color natural es morado y cuando me fui de artista me lo pinte café como mi hermana- dije con tristeza

-¿Tienes hermana?- suspire, el cambio de tema noto que me puse triste,

-Bueno pues si nomas que no a venido tuvo unos problemas en el aeropuerto- dije con mas alegría cuando derrepente me acorde que tenia clases -Ahh tengo que entra clases de biología si no llego tarde, ya me tengo que ir- dije y estuve a punto de correr pero me detuvo alguien de la mano,

-Espera, Lys y yo tenemos esa misma clase, te acompañamos- Castiel y Lysandro me acompañaron a mi clases, estuvimos platicando, ellos se sentaron a lado mio, Castiel a un lado y Lys detrás,

Cuando terminaron las clases, tenia una hora libre y después el receso mucho tiempo libre, cuando salí de la clase me aleje a los baños, les dije a los chico que los veía luego, me dirigí a los baños, cuando me dirigí al baño me encontré con tres chicas, vestían muy bien tenia estilo, ahora que me acuerdo tengo que comprar nueva ropa,

-Hola, ¿tu eres la nueva que entro,?- me dijo la chica pelirroja de las tres,-Me llamo Iris- que lindo nombre,

-Si, yo me llamo Tzununi un gusto- dije contenta a las tres para que me dijeran sus nombre cada una,

-Yo soy Kim - dijo la morena de ojos verde,

-Yo, yo soy violeta- dijo tímidamente una chica pelimorada igual que yo,

-Bueno un gusto conocerlas, espero llevarme bien con ustedes, las veo luego- me despedí con una sonrisa muy alegre me cayeron bien,

Cuando salí del baño me fui al patio pero antes de llegar me encontré con una personita muy molesta era la chica rubia que se creía la diva de la escuela,

-¡Olles tu!- me grito la chica esta,-¡Tu eres la nueva que me insulto ayer!- osea, ella fue la primera que me ofendió y me reclama todavía,

-Mira tu primero empezaste, así que tienes que aguantarse- le dije molesta a esta diva de el instituto,

-Hay novata todavía no sabes con quien te estas metiendo- me dijo mientras me empujaba haciendo que chocara con unos casilleros, estaba a punto de darme un cachetada, yo solo cerré los ojos para recibir el golpe, pero no llegó,

~ Nathaniel ~

Salí detrás de Tzununi por que al fin se había alejado de esos dos, así que tenía una oportunidad para estar con ella,se quedo un momento hablando con Iris, Kim y Violeta después se metió al baño, cuando salio de el se dirigió al patio pero se encontré con mi hermana Amber discutiendo cuando vi como mi hermana la empujo y estaba a punto de abofetearla, yo iba intervenir pero alguien me gano, fue el tonto de Castiel ¿que este tío no la deja,?

-¡Amber, puedes dejarla en paz!- grito Castiel mientras le apretaba la mano a mi hermana,

-¡Hay me lastimas Castiel!- mi hermana veía a Castiel con mucho miedo, así que intervine,

-¡Castiel deja a mi hermana!- le grite mientras me dirigía con ello, Castiel le soltó la mano y Amber se fue detrás de mi buscado protección,

-¡Nath, Castiel me estaba agrediendo por esa zorra!- dijo señalando Tzununi, eso hizo que me enojara,

-¡Tzununi no es una zorra!- gritamos en unísono Castiel y yo, Amber se quedo sorprendida por nuestra reacción,

-Ya chicos, ya no le hagan caso lo que dijo- Tzununi intervino por que casi íbamos a matar a Amber con la mirada,

-¡No!, voy a dejar que "esta" te ofenda- dijo Castiel mientras abrazaba a Tzununi por arriba de los hombros y amenazaba a Amber, me puse celoso y me enoje

-¡Ya Amber, vete y no la vuelvas a molestarla!- dije empujando a Amber para que se fuera -¡Y tu Castiel, sin muestra de afecto en el plantel!- dije separando a Castiel y Tzununi, me dirigí a la sala de delegados, pero mientras me iba me hize el disimulando y le di un pisotón a Castiel,

No se que me pasa me puse demasiado celoso, Tzununi es la culpable que me sienta así, es que ella es única, ninguna chica hizo que me sintiera de esta manera, ¿¡QUE ME ESTA PASANDO!?

Estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta a que hora llegue a la sala de delegados, ya estaba sentado así que me dispuse hacer papeleo,

~ Castiel ~

Puto delegado, me dio un pisotón demasiado fuerte casi brincaba cuando me lo dio pero me las pagara el imbécil, Tzununi vio todo y se río de mi dolor,

-Jaja Jaja Hasta mi me dolió es pisotón Jaja Jaja- que hermoso se ríe esta niña pero se esta burlando de mi,

-Es por tu culpa chiquilla, así que me debes algo y ya se que harás- la mire con una mirada de maldad tenia planeado una buena para ella,

-Mientras no me hagas darte un masaje en tus pies esta bien,- dijo la tablita muy risueña - Por que de seguro te huelen los pies- dijo haciendo un gesto como de asco y de risa a la vez,

-A mi no me huelen los pies esta bien loca tablita- dije haciéndome el molesto pero me gustaba como bromeaba conmigo, pero por que me siento tan augusto con ella, tal vez por que ella es única, siento como una paz interior desde que ella esta conmigo enserio siento como si ella fuera un ángel,

-Tsk si como no, yo digo que si mi teñido Castiel- esta niña no aprende que a mi nadie me gana a las burlas,

-Jaja Jaja, si a mi me huelen los pies, a ti te a de apestar la boca Jaja Jaja- ella me miro con el seño fruncido, así que sonreí pues al fin la hize enojar, se veía tan linda, había salido victorioso de mi cometido, pero me equivoque

-Así, a ver que opinas- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi rostro, dejando unos cuantos centímetros de separación de nuestro labios, en es instante sentí como mis mejillas empezaron a arder, me puse nervioso ella estaba muy cerca ¿¡QUE IBA HACER!? , en ese momento solo soplo despacio dejando que un delicioso aroma que salia de su boca y se retiró con una sonrisa - ¿Que dice?- quede en shock me dejo atontado con el aroma que dejo era como olor a menta con toques de miel, que hago reacciona Castiel ya,

-Pues...- que le dijo me encanto casi quiero besarla pero me tengo que controlar - Bueno no te huele tan mal, pero tampoco tan bien- agh creo que la cague, mierda, mierda, mierda que pendejo soy,

-Jaja Jaja si como no, ¿si te gusto oler mi boca verdad? - bueno no se lo tomo tan mal, pero me pregunto si me gusto, joder, ¿¡QUE HAGO!?

-Bueno tal vez, pero no te lo voy a decir- me tengo que escapar no quiero que se de cuenta que me hubiera encantado darle un beso, -Este, sabes Lys me esta esperando te veo luego- dije muy rápido y casi salia corriendo de ahí,

~ Narradora ~

Pasaron tres días, Tzununi casi no faltaba a sus clases algunas clases se las saltaba, pasaba el tiempo con las chicas o con Castiel y Lysandro en el receso se llevaba muy bien Castiel, aunque no se daba cuenta que el pelirrojo se estaba enamorando de ella cada vez mas, a veces se ponía hablar con Nathaniel tomando en cuenta que la quería conquistar, era el cuarto día en el instituto y tuvo mucho trabajo, ya se iba ir a su casa cuando alguien la paro con un grito medio tenebroso,

-¡OLLES ESTÚPIDA, NO DES NINGÚN PASO MAS!- era ni mas ni menos que Amber quien le gritaba con mucho odio,

-Hay Amber, la verdad no quiero pelear contigo hoy, estoy cansada-dijo Tzununi la verdad se encontraba muy agotada,

-¡HAY SI MALDITA ZORRA, SOLO VENGO A DECIRTE ALGO!- en ese momento Amber agarro a la pobre peli morada haciéndole chocar con los casilleros-¡TIENES QUE ALEJARTE DE NATHANIEL Y CASTIEL! ¡SI NO TU VIDA SERA UN INFIERNO!-

-Ya terminastes, por que no te escuche nada me dormir en la mitad- decía la chica atacada con burla parecía no haberle dolido ese golpe que era muy fuerte, ni siquiera hizo una mueca de dolor -Y no pienso alejarme de ellos son muy buenas personas- eso hizo rabiar a Amber mas, iba a golpearla con mucho coraje, Tzununi ya estaba esperando el golpe que iba recibir pero algo paso,

-¡NO TOQUES A MI HERMANA MALDITA RUBIA! ¡SI ES QUE APRECIAS TU INUTIL VIDA EN ESTE MUNDO! ¡ESTÚPIDA DE MIERDA!- la ojinegra se sorprendió, no esperaba que su hermana la salvara, según ella sabia que vendría dentro de 5 días pero tal vez se adelanto,

Bien por hoy es todo esperen el siguiente que ya lo estoy escribiendo, bye

aceptó, comentarios, criticas y opiniones.

~Los personajes y todo lo referente al juego de Corazón de Melon o Amour Sucre no son mios son de la grandiosa Chinomiko y al distribución beemoov excepto mis sucrettes esas son mías~


	4. Cap 3 La llegada inesperada

Cap 3 ~ La llegada inesperada ~

Esta un poco corto a mi parecer pero en fin les dejo que leean,

~Los personajes y todo lo referente al juego de Corazón de Melon o Amour Sucre no son mios son de la grandiosa Chinomiko y al distribución beemoov excepto mis sucrettes esas son mías~

~ Nathaniel ~

Hoy era de eso días donde paso ocupado, lo bueno que Melody me ayudo un poco hoy, lo malo es que no eh visto a Tzununi no se que tiene ella que me atrae tanto, En ese instante se abrió la puerta bruscamente y como no si la abrieron con una patada,

-Hola ¿busco al delegado principal?- dijo una voz dulce y segura, gire mi cabeza a ver quien era, quede en shock... No puede ser,

-Aaah, es...este s...soy yo- era igual a Tzununi acepción por el pelo y ojos pero todas sus facciones iguales,- Nathaniel para servirle- continúe regresando a la compostura,

-Bueno vine por mi horario y entregar esta foto- mientras me entregaba la foto me le quede viendo - ¿Que me miras?- ella fruncio el seño,

-Eh nada, nada, este ¿Como te llamas?- vaya que tiene un carácter fuerte, es muy hermosa pero que cosas digo, estoy sintiendo lo mismo que siento por Tzununi,

-Cookie, Cookie Bovier,- tiene el mismo apellido que ella, -Ahora que me acuerdo ¿Has visto a mi hermana?- se a de referirse a Tzununi,

-A este Tzununi ¿no me equivoco?- ella solo asistió,

-Exacto quiero sorprenderla - dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, pero que me pasa no me gustaba Tzununi,

-Bueno hoy no la eh visto pero creo que ya va salir de la escuela- dije en bobado, me quede viendo su sonrisa, ella se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla,

-Gracias, guapo bueno chao- que paso me sonroje ella me esta gustando también, ¿Que paso? Ella se retiró, me quede confundido que me pasa con esas chicas,

~ Castiel ~

Iba caminando, por los pasillo hoy todo el maldito día no vi a Tzununi, pero yo sabia que ya se iba para su casa así que me dirigí hacia su casillero allí se encontraba, pero estaba con Amber de seguro la esta molestando, cuando derrepente vi a Amber azotar a Tzununi fuertemente hacia los casilleros, pero ella ni chisto en eso vi a la rubia empuñar la mano iba golpearla, corrí iba detenerla pero...

-¡NO TOQUES A MI HERMANA MALDITA RUBIA! ¡SI ES QUE APRECIAS TU INUTIL VIDA EN ESTE MUNDO! ¡ESTÚPIDA DE MIERDA!- una chica peliazul la detuvo, era exactamente igual a Tzununi solo que ella tenia ojos morados, no era tan bonita como su hermana, pero vaya que agresividad con una sola mano logró tirar a Amber hacia su lado,

-¡Sueltame tonta!- decía la estúpida de la rubia mientras trata inútilmente de zafarse,

-Ya Cookie, no vale la pena- Tzununi trataba de tranquilizar a su hermana, -Ya no volverá a molestar- entonces su hermana la miro, se tranquilizo y tiro a Amber hacia el suelo,

-¡Le haces algo a mi hermana!- en ese momento miro a Amber con unos ojos de terror daban mucho miedo, -¡No vuelves a ver la luz del día! ¡ENTENDIDO!-

Que bueno que traigo mi móvil para grabar este momento, Amber salio despavorida, cuando se fue la rubiecita me acerque con ellas, quería conocer a su hermana, aparte de que quiero estar con ella,

-Hola Tzununi, que buena zarandeada le dieron a la tonta de Amber- dije a lo que voltio sorprendida pero después sonrió, vi que su hermana me estaba examinado con la mirada,

-Nos estabas observando, Cast- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi me iba a presentar con su hermana, -Mira Cast ella es mi hermana, Cookie, Cookie el es Castiel- la peliazul me observaba con una mirada de escáner,

-Bueno, hermana es tal como me lo describía, sin nada de retaguardia- Tsk por que chingados critican mi trasero (N/A: Por que tu empezaste no sea chillón)

-Bueno, Tzununi ya te vas, - dije cambiando de tema,

-Creó que no, orita me va a mostrar el instituto- contesto la ojimorada -Pues entonces te veo mañana,- dije mientras me iba para la salida enojado, agh yo quería estar con ella,

~ Tzununi ~

Se fue Castiel, me quede con mi hermana le empeze a llevarla por todo el edificio, hasta que llegamos al club de jardinería, ella rompió el silencio,

-Te digo algo manita, ese chico ya cayo,- no, no lo creo Cast no,

-Como crees el no puede, si no yo me...- pero fui interrumpida por ella,

-Hay Tzun, no te distes cuenta no cayo conmigo, esta encantado contigo,- no el ni siquiera lo muestra eso quiere decir que no, -Se lo que piensas, el no sabe mostrar sus sentimientos por eso no te das cuenta, y yo si, pero no cayo como el delegado rubio, es muy raro eso- que Nath cayo con ella,

-No me digas que le empezaste a coquetear,- mi hermana es inremediable,

-No solito cayo, yo no hize nada, bien sabes que no lo podemos controlar, hasta que completemos nuestro máximo nivel,- dijo mi hermana seria, ¡no otra vez el mismo sermón no!

-Aah también vi a Lys aquí,- cambio de tema, funciona su rostro cambio, se le ve el brillo de ilusión, yo se que a mi hermana le gusta, nomas que nunca se lo dijo, pues nos tuvimos que ir,

-En ... serio, el esta aquí,- yo solo asistí -Bueno de seguro, ya no se acuerda de mi verdad, con esa memoria que tiene Jeje Jeje- vi como forzaba una sonrisa fingida,

-Bueno ya a que irnos a casa- dije animándola un poco, y salimos del instituto,- Jeje mañana es fin de semana podríamos pasear por la ciudad, ¿te parece?-

-Sabes manita, tengo una sorpresa- dijo sonriendo -No nos quitaron el dinero de nuestra carrera, la disquera nos dio mas dinero al despedirnos, así que estoy pensando por que no lo invertimos en un negocio,- un negocio, a ya se,

-Y que tal un club musical, donde se escuche todo tipo de musica, con un karaoke para que la gente cante, con un DJ, y contratar bandas aficionadas que toque bien, seria súper genial lo se haría muy famoso,- mi hermana quedo impactada, y después sonrió,

-Vaya, hermana eso esta genial, primero tenemos que buscar un local que este grande para hacerlo,- yay genial estará grandioso,

-Esta bien- nos pusimos a platicar de nuestra ideas, para nuestro negocios decidimos llamarlo " La musique est la vie" estábamos tan emocionada que no nos dimos cuenta que llegamos a la casa,

[Al día siguiente]

Mi hermana y yo nos levantamos temprano para pasear por la ciudad, aparte de buscar un local para nuestro club, decidimos que iríamos con patines, para pasear augusto por un parque, la suerte no sonrió por que encontramos el lugar perfecto para nuestro negocio, hablamos con los dueños y no lo vendieron, fue rápido la mañana, después en la tarde estábamos en el parque paseando tranquilamente,

-Olles Cookie, te juego unas carreras ¿Va?- dije contenta, hoy estaba muy feliz

-Jaja claro, bien sabes que no rechazo nada, además te ganare,- dijo mi hermana con orgullo -Que tal la vuelta al parque hasta llegar aquí nuevamente ¿eh?- yo asistí,

-En sus marcas- empeze a decir en posición de correr,

-Listos- continuó mi hermana,

-¡Fuera!- dijimos en unísono, salimos patinando lo mas rápido que podimos, esquivando todo los obstáculos que había,

-Ves no me ganas Cookie- le dije por lo que me distraje y choque fuertemente con una persona, al igual que mi hermana ella también choco con alguien,

~ Castiel ~

Iba con Lys tranquilamente paseando a demonio por el parque, quien corrió al ver un gato lo siguió hasta que lo subió a un árbol, si lo viera el delegadito se moría, (N/A: si su perro conociera a mi gata el fuera el que estaría en el árbol) Lys y yo nos íbamos a sentar en una banca cuando derrepente alguien nos atropello eran dos chicas que conocía muy bien las dos nos tumbaron muy fuertes a mi y Lys,

-Hay tontas, que no se fijan- dije molesto aun con la chica pelimorada sobre mi, la peliazul estaba sobre Lysandro,

-Pe...perdón, no los vimos- dijo la ojinegra con una hermosa sonrisa que me encanta, tratando de pararse pero no podía por los patines, así que le ayude,

-Ustedes tuvieron la culpa por ponerse en el camino,- hablo la otra chica en tono agresivo, mientras se levanta muy fácilmente, ni siquiera ayudo a Lys a levantarse, fue entonces que vi a mi amigo, mirando a la chica con los ojos muy abiertos luego sonrió,

-Vaya señorita Cookie, no cambias sigues siendo la bella dama fuerte- la peliazul dirigió su mirada a Lys y se sonrojo,

-Hay Lys espera te ayudo a levantarte,- como rayo lo levanto, Lys tomo su mano y la beso muy común en mi amigo,

-Es un placer verla de nuevo- la chica de ojos morados se puso colorada, así que a ella le gusta mi amigo y mi amigo le gusta ella, entonces recibí un pequeño codazo de Tzununi,

-Cast, me acompañas a comprar unos helados- me hablo ella con una sonrisa, eso quiere decir, que quiere dejarlo solos,

-Esta bien, dejemos solos al par de tórtolos,- dije bajito guiñando un ojo a ella,

-Jeje gracias- y nos fuimos a los helados, así podría estar con esta Tzununi sin que me molesten, - Y ¿Que sabor te gusta?- me empezó hablar la tablita

-Pues todos son bueno y ¿a ti?- seguíamos caminado ella estaba pensativa

-Igual, acepto el de piña ese no me gusta,- contesto ella con esa sonrisa encantadora,

Mientras tanto con Lys y Cookie,

(N/A: bien quiero decir que dentro de esta historia de Tzununi, se meterá la historia de su hermana Cookie que es OcXLys solo para dejar en claro)

~ Cookie ~

No puede ser como fregados paso, estoy viendo al chico que amo, lo tenia que atropellar yo, y para acabarla mi hermana se fue con ese pelirrojo dejándole sola con Lysandro me las va a apagar,

-Señorita Cookie, que a sido de su vida- empezó sacar plática Lys,

-Hay Lys te dije que nunca me dijeras señorita- me miro con una sonrisa, eso ojos bicolores me hipnotizaba si fuera totalmente humana ya estuviera a sus pies,

-No lo recuerdo, pero ahora no se me olvidará- fue entonces pasaron un par de chicos y me observaron se quedaron bobamente maldito poder lo odio como quisiera ser humana a veces, -Todavía no lo controlas- Me hablo Lys sacandome de mis pensamiento,

-Agh Lys, desde que dejamos de tocar música, yo me eh salido de control no puedo, no se como le hace mi hermana para controlarse también- conteste tristemente,

-Bueno solo busca algo que te mantenga ocupada, yo todavía no lo controlo bien pero ya tengo mas control, escribiendo canciones y poemas,- me contestó Lys muy tranquilo,

-Hay Lys, me hiciste mucha falta- baje la cabeza,- Te extrañe de verdad, aun recuerdo cuando nos conocimos Jeje -

-Fue cuando descubrimos que eramos en verdad- dijo Lys con una sonrisa pero con seriedad

*Holis me extrañaron, No, bueno pues ya me voy, naa no se crean, aquí el tercer cap de esta historia de su "servilleta" jeje ojala les agrade Jeje el siguiente cap se llamara ~recuerdos~ aquí descubrirán el secreto que esconden Tzununi, Cookie y Lys*

~Spoiler~

-No me niego, no puedo hacer eso- contesto una adolescente de 13 años - Nunca desee ser esto, ojala nunca hubiera nacido con este tatuaje lo odio,-

Bueno en fin en otras noticias, doy aviso de mis otros fic "La muerte de sucrette" se que todas me pidieron la de Kentin primero, pero voy a poner a Armin primero pues creo que el de Armin sera menos doloroso, así que dejo a Kentin al último por se demasiado triste, ah también doy aviso de mi nueva historia que se llama "Llego la locura a Sweet Amoris" estoy escribiendo el primer cap para que estén pendiente cuando lo suba ojala les guste soló eh subiendo la introducción de esa historia si la quieren leer,

Así que chao nos leemos luego, muxo abrazos psicológico,

aceptó, comentarios, criticas y opiniones.


End file.
